Hold your Breath
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour résumer :P Le mien, serait de vous laisser porter par ce petit OS (Snamione évidemment) Bonne lecture


"Hold your breath"

"Severus, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ..."

Elle fulminait. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce comme une lionne dans une cage.

"Je n'ai pas le choix ! Albus m'a confié cette mission, je dois y aller ..."

Pendant qu'elle tournait telle une furie, il tentait de rester calme et maître de ses émotions. Il était assis dans son fauteuil. Il y avait 2 tasses de thé sûr la table basse, mais aucun des deux n'y avaient touchés.

"Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi dois tu absolument suivre tout ce que te dis Albus ?

-Je lui ai fait une promesse, il y a 19 ans ...

-Il y a 19 ans ?! Après ce qui c'était passé avec Lily et James ?!

-Oui ...

-Severus ... Tu as largement payé ce que tu devais."

Il l'embrassa doucement.

"Tant qu'Albus me demandera de faire un mission, je devrai m'y plier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux.

-Moins dangereuse comment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

-Ça ne sera pas bon pour lui s'il ne connait pas son père ... Severus, reste !"

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais n'y pouvait rien. Il devait y aller.

"Ce bébé connaîtra son père, je te le promets.

-Jure-le ! Jure sur ta magie que tu reviendras, demanda-t-elle dans un dernier espoir.

-Sur ma magie !, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

3 mois plus tard ...

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils allaient bientôt tous arriver, leur mission était terminée. Enfin ...

"Hermione ..."

Il était là ! Elle s'avança difficilement.

"On dirait presque que tu m'a attendu ...

-Mais je t'ai attendu, Severus

-Merci ...", dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione se sentit soudainement transpercer ...

Elle fixa son abdomen, là le manche d'un couteau dépassait de son bas-ventre.

"Qu-quoi ?!"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pour rencontrer des abysses bleue acier aux lieu des iris charbonneuses de son amant.

"Pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe ... Une simple lame et pourtant, tout aussi efficace."

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit lorsque soudainement, un lien se fit dans son esprit : le Polynectar !

"Tu l'as attendu ?! Et bien, tu vas aller le rejoindre !"

Elle senti la lame se retirer pour rentrer une nouvelle fois, plus profondément.

"Mamaaannn ! Mamaaannn, réveille-toi !

-Oui, oui, Alan je suis réveillée ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ?

-Tu arrêtais pas de bouger partout et de crier ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ... J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve. Où est papa ?

-Dans la cuisine, il fait des œufs et du bacon !

-Olala, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors ? Allons manger ça ..."

Elle vit le petit homme s'éloigner en pyjama dans le couloir. Elle enfila un peignoir pour aller les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar. Et elle se doutait qu'il ne la quitterait pas de sitôt. Mais elle décida de ne plus penser à ça pour se concentrer sur son travail d'aujourd'hui. Elle devait encore revoir le plan de table et décider avec Ginny des bouquets pour les demoiselles d'honneur.

Severus était effectivement dans la cuisine.

"Des oeufs et du bacon, en quel honneur ?" demanda-t-elle doucement en l'encerclant à la taille et en appuyant son visage contre son dos.

-Au vu de la journée qui nous attend, ce n'est pas de trop. Je dois encore donner cours 2 jours à ces cornichons et après, je suis tout à toi !"

Il se retourna et l'embrassa doucement puis, avec plus de fougue.

"Ne me tente pas, Sev ..., dit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Il me semble que nous étions d'accord : rien, pendant 1 mois ! C'était ton idée pourtant ...

-Je sais, je commence à la regretter d'ailleurs."

Il rit doucement avant de servir le petit-déjeuner à son fils

Dans quelques semaines, elle changerait son nom pour prendre le sien. D'Hermione Granger, elle passerait à Hermione Snape.

Elle s'assit aux côté du petit garçon.

"On va te choisir ton costume, mon trésor ?

-Je veux un costume noir !

-Tout noir ?, s'étonna-t-elle

-Oui ! Comme papa ..."

Elle rit à la remarque du petit garçon. Il avait à peine 4 ans, mais il ressemblait tellement à Severus.

"Viens, on va aller regarder ça alors !

-Ouaiiis !"


End file.
